


The Lunchtime Fiasco

by Starfire072302



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Violence!, ghost hunt - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire072302/pseuds/Starfire072302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is at school, but something isn't right. Leiko Yamazaki Is in love with her boss, and to get her out of the way, she beats her up, and when Mai escapes to work, she is followed. Leiko attempts to further harm Mai. What will Naru do? Will he hold his mask of stoicism, or will he blow his top? Find out! Original idea! please Review! Rated T for mild violence, but VERY MILD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunchtime Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So this is a story I got inspiration for while looking around my Social Studies Classroom. We were Talking about constitutions, (and I randomly thought of England, even though we were talking about Canada, which made me think of Naru.) I looked at a sigh that said lunch. inspiration! So, It may suck, It may not. This is a one shot, so please be gentle, and no flames please. It is probably going to be short, But it has some drama. One thing, is that I will pretty much reveal that Naru is Oliver Davis in almost any Ghost Hunt fic I write.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Here is the clothing that Mai changes into if you wanna see.
> 
> Mai's work blouse: yellow_blouse/thing?id=580144
> 
> Mai's Skirt: ermanno_scervino_white_pleated_skirt/thing?id=37278312
> 
> Mai's Socks: river_island_cream_cable_knit/thing?id=88961701
> 
> Mai's shoes: camper_ginger_flat_round_toe/thing?id=15471076

Mai was fed up.

Everyone had been gossiping about Naru's looks. How had anyone even known about Naru? Sure, He had come to her school once or twice to get her for cases, and, as usual, people, girls in particular, would always swoon over him.

Including Leiko Yamazaki.

Leiko was stuck up, arrogant, hence her name, rich, vain, and most of all, popular.

She had long blonde hair, and ice blue eyes, a small nose, and perfectly shaped lips.

She was one of the most popular girls at Mai's school, and to put it into words, Mai despised her.

Mai was trying to get away from her pestering, Leiko's friend Rein tagging along.

So now, Mai sat in a broom closet, smirking as the two girls' footsteps faded down the hallway, their high-pitched annoying voices calling her to come out and talk to them.

As soon as their footsteps faded away from earshot, Mai slowly emerged from the safety of the closet, and without hesitation, ran to the cafeteria for lunch, her lunch pack in tow.

Huffing and puffing, she sat down next to her friends, Keiko and Michiru, who looked at her carefully.

"Mai, are you ok?" Keiko asked, fiddling with her pigtail, like she always did when she was confused or worried.

Michiru examined the brunette's face and nodded. "Yeah, your all red in the face."

"It's nothing." Mai said, brushing them off, "Let's just eat. Im starving!"

Mai was mid way into her rice ball when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. She carefully placed it back into the wrapper, and turned to come face to face with Leiko, Rein standing behind her, the same look of anger written across her face.

"Oh, Hi Leiko," Mai said, fake enthusiasm in her voice, "Need something?"

"Talk. Now!" She said, her voice shrilling. Mai looked back at her friends, and then cautiously following Leiko out of the cafeteria.

Leiko crossed her arms over chest, and looked strait into Mai's velvet brown eyes.

"I asked you to introduce me."

"And I said no." Mai said sharply.

Leiko looked taken aback. "You can't say no to me!"

"Oh, can I?" Mai replied.

Mai turned, attempting to walk back to lunch, but was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, and turned around again.

"I'm not finished! You can't just walk out on me!" Leiko sneered. "Pathetic! Are you gonna go crying to your mommy?"

Mai's eyes moistened at the mention of her mother. "My mother is dead." She said, her voice sharp enough to cut diamond.

Leiko hesitated. "Then your daddy!"

"So is he."

"Poor little orphan. No mommy or daddy. You have nobody. I'll bet Kazuya doesn't care about you either. I'll bet he's heard about my stunning beauty and is dying to meet me." Leiko said, flipping her blonde hair, "Your ugly, stupid, a moron, and don't deserve to be around a guy like Kazuya."

Mai allowed tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Well, I may be, but at least I'm not a mean jerk!"

Leiko struck her across the face, leaving a red mark.

"What did you just call me?" She said through clenched teeth.

Mai held her hand to her cheek.

"Jerk." She said, choking on a sob, "Your a mean jerk."

Leiko buried her fist in Mai's stomach, then kicking her in the side. Mai burst into sobs, collapsing backward against the wall, clutching her side and stomach.

"Leiko, you didn't need to hit her!" exclaimed Rein, horrified by her friend's actions.

"Shut up." The blond hissed.

At the distraction, Mai attempted to run, but Leiko stopped her by grabbing a fistful of her mousy brown hair. She hissed back a cry. Leiko kneed her in the back suddenly, causing Mai to fall onto her knees when Leiko let go of her hair. She sobbed into her palms.

"Stop!" She said.

"No."

"Leiko!" Your taking this too far!" Rein said, brushing a lock of her fiery hair out of her eye.

Leiko turned to Rein."I said, SHUT UP!"

At this moment, Mai ran quickly away, hysterical sobs clogging her breath.

"Hey! I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Leiko shrieked.

Mai ran faster as she heard Leiko's footsteps pounding after her. She quickly dashed into a closet, and shut the door, just as the two girls rounded the corner.

Mai burst into sobs, soaking her palms with the salty liquid. After calming down, she decided to leave the school, and go to work early. She just couldn't deal with Leiko for the rest of the day. She took out her cell, and texted Naru that she would head over early, and that she wasn't feeling well.

Naru's reply came immediately.

"Ok. Make me tea"

Mai went to her locker, gathered her things, then hurrying out of the building.

Little did she know, someone was following her.

Mai reached the office, and opened the door. Setting her things on her desk, she entered the bathroom, and removed her shirt to see the damage.

There was a bruise forming on her side, and one forming on her stomach. She turned and saw there was one forming on her back as well. She looked down to see one on her knee from when she had fallen.  
She burst into sobs, loud, gasping sobs, having to use the sink to keep her balance. Images of Leiko hurting her flashed through her mind, causing her to sob harder.

After calming down, Mai pulled her shirt back on, and went to her bag to get some work clothing. She removed the uniform, and pulled on a white pleated skirt, and a yellow blouse with a tight top section, puffed sleeves, and a v neck with three buttons going up, and then loose cloth trailing, and ruffling at the bottom. She then added a pair of brown mary-janes with ankle socks that had a careful ruffle sewn at the top.

Mai then folded her uniform into her bag, and went to the kitchenette to make Naru his tea.

The kettle whistled, and Mai carefully poured the tea, adding the essential items, such as sugar, and the pot for more tea if Naru wanted more. She walked carefully to the office, and knocked on the door, balancing the tea tray on her arm.

"Enter"

Mai opened the door, and placed the tray beside Naru's computer. Sniffing, she couldn't help but think of the past twenty five minutes, and accidentally let a few tears fall onto the darkwood of Naru's desk with a 'Splat!'

Naru looked up. "Mai, Are you alright?"

Mai quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine."

And she hurried out of the office.

Naru raised his eyebrows, and decided to follow her after a minute of thought.

He quietly exited his office, and was surprised to see his assistant leaning against her desk for support, sobbing. She had her arm across her side and stomach, as if protecting it.

She was defiantly not fine.

"Mai." He said firmly.

She turned, her eyes tear-filled. Just as she was about to speak, the door swung open, to reveal a blonde girl dressed in a uniform identical to Mai's school uniform. Mai gasped, and collapsed in the floor in tears.

Naru's heart twanged. He walked over to the girl, and looked down at her.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I am Kazuya Sibuya, I run the company. Can I help you?"

She smirked. "Yes. By taking me out. A beautiful girl like me would look great on the arm of a good looking guy like yourself."

"No thank you. I know I'm handsome, but I do not think you are my taste in girls. Is all you came here for to ask me on a date, or do you have a case? If that is the only reason, I'd appreciate it if you left."

Leiko growled, and glared at Mai, then walked over to the poor, sobbing girl, and grabbed her by her arm, forcing her to stand. Mai attempted to get away, then when figuring she couldn't, cowered.

"L-et me go, L-leiko" She choked.

Leiko gritted her teeth, and tightened her grip.

"Yo-ou are hurting me." Mai said, cowering behind her free hand.

"I know. Did our little chat help you understand that he's mine?!" Leiko spat.

"I belong to nobody. Now, I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my assistant."

"You belong with me!" Leiko said shrilly.

"H-he does not!" Mai said quietly.

Leiko herd her, and glared, slapping her hard across the face, not once, but twice. Mai whimpered.

"Please... my b-bruises still hurt!" Mai said, attempting to pry her arm away from Leiko's grip.

"Just for not backing off, I'm gonna punish you!" Leiko said, in a sing-song way. She pushed her to the ground, and straddled her waist, so she couldn't get up, and grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head. Then, she pulled up the flouncy part of her blouse, and smirked at the purpling bruises adorning her stomach and side. Naru concealed a gasp, and felt like he should help his assistant, but found he was paralyzed.  
Leiko pushed down on the bruise on her side, and Mai cried out, thrashing wildly. She did the same with the one on Mai's stomach, and then, used her lower palm to push on the said bruise on her stomach, and her fingers on the one adorning the side. Mai practically screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks, pleading her to stop.

After satisfied with hearing her screams, Leiko reached into her purse, that had been laying beside the duo, and pulled out a small pocket knife. She raised it, and just as she was about to bring it down, Naru found his strength, and not caring to be gentle, harshly pried Leiko off of Mai, and marched her out the door, allowing Mai to curl into a ball.

Not releasing the blonde's wrist, he growled, and forced her onto the stoop.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and I will not only report you to the principal, but to the police." Naru spat angrily. "Did you plan on doing something else to her?"  
He pried the small blade out of her hands, and folded it, placing it in his pocket.

"Maybe I did." Leiko hissed.

"You planned on hurting her," Naru opened the door, "You are pathetic, just because of a crush on me, you go and attack my assistant? And for what?"

"She's in the way. It's obvious she loves you." Leiko said, looking at her shoes.

"Loves... me?" Naru said, "No matter." He harshly released her wrist, causing her to stumble.

"Out of my sight." He said venomously. Leiko turned, and without looking back at him, she said: "On of these days, I'll get that date."

"Not likley." And with that, Naru turned, and walked back inside.

Mai was curled tightly into a ball, her sobs echoing. She felt a hand on her back, and winced, it had touched the bruise on her back. A pair of arms picked her up, and carried her to the love seat, where she was placed against a warm body. She opened her cinnamon eyes, and looked directly into Naru's Indigo ones.

She gasped, but that gasp turned into a sob. She clutched him closely, her tears staining his already dark clothing. Even while telling him what had happened, she was unable to keep from choking on her own tears. At the end, she held him close, allowing him to soothe her with that voice, that silky voice, that was one of the things she had fallen in love with.

Naru cleared his throat. "Mai, one of the things that she said when I took her out the door was that it was obvious that you loved me... Is this true?"

Mai froze. How was that noticeable? She considered herself pretty good at hiding it. But then... there was the blushing, and the constant daydreaming, and how she talked about him just about as much as she thought about him. Ok, maybe it was obvious.

She looked up at him, meekly nodding. She could see a smile just grace his lips.

"I love you, too."

And he cupped her cheek ever-so-gently with his hand, wiped a tear away from her eye, and kissed her.

And it was perfect. At first she let out a small gasp, and then closed her eyes, and kissed him back. His lips were soft but firm, and they fit perfectly against hers. The world around them was forgotten, and Mai moved so her legs were on either side of Naru's legs, so she was more comfortable. She locked her fingers in his ebony hair, and he locked his arms tightly around her waist. His arms were strong, and Mai felt safe in his embrace. They broke their kiss for air, Mai grinning like an idiot, Naru just smirking.

"I do, Mai, I love you. I have since that first case, when I finally realized why I seemed to always want to protect you." Naru said, leaning his forehead against hers. It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest, after seeming centuries of carrying it around.

Mai embraced him, allowing herself to be enveloped in his warmth. She stuttered, allowing the storm of tears to pass.

"Mai?" Naru said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Mai replied, snuggling against his chest.

"It would only seem fitting that you would become my girlfriend. It's not everyday that someone reveals their feelings, and I want to be with the girl I love." Naru looked down at her, smirking at her blush.

"Yes. I will Naru!" She hugged him tightly, "I love you, too."

Naru kissed her again, passionately. They separated, and Naru kissed her forehead, her nose, pecked her lips, then repeated his actions.

Mai noticed the remains of the destroyed cup. "What happened there?"

Now was a good time to tell her.

"Mai, my real name is not actually Kazuya Shibuya. I go by that name to that so there isn't as much publicity." Naru said suddenly.

"What does this have to do with the cup, and... If that's not your name, than what is?"

"My real name is Oliver. I am acctually the British researcher Oliver Davis. That was PK, which yes, I have, which is how I took on a God that one time."

"Oh." Was her simple reply, "Do you have a British accent? Because british accents are hot..."

He smirked. "They are? Well, I do, I just don't use it." Naru's voice slipped into a thickish british accent, making Mai melt into her shoes.

Naru pilled Mai close, and Kissed her forehead.

No, Naru would never ever let anyone hurt his Mai ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, That was probably the longest single chapter story I've ever written. God. Ok, that was longer than I thought it would be. But I hope you liked It! Follow, fave, And REVIEW! :D
> 
> ~Starry


End file.
